Definitivamente, el sombrero me odia
by Salacia Sparrow
Summary: Aquella era otra ceremonia de selección más en la historia de Hogwarts. Pero para Scorpius, Albus y Rose era especial porque era su ceremonia de selección. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?


Poco antes de que la ceremonia empezara, comenzó a llover. En el techo del gran comedor se podían ver las nubes negras que sobrevolaban el castillo y las gotas de lluvia, tan reales como las que se veían por las amplias ventanas, pero que sin embargo no mojaban. Los alumnos y profesores no le daban la menor importancia, pero los chicos y chicas de primer año se quedaron boquiabiertos. Scorpius Malfoy oyó detrás de él como una chica explicaba: Es un hechizo para simular para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts.. Pero a él y a la mayoría de los nuevos eso les traía sin cuidado. ¿Qué más daba lo que estaba ocurriendo encima de sus cabezas en ese momento? Lo único importante para ellos era el viejo y polvoriento sombrero que reposaba sobre un taburete, frente a la Mesa Alta. Los nervios y las dudas de los recién llegados también eran algo a lo que los profesores y los veteranos estaban acostumbrados, pero para aquellos niños que vestían su túnica de la escuela por primera vez, que habían cruzado el lago del castillo por primera vez, que habían atravesado las centenarias puertas de Hogwarts por primera vez, aquella noche era la más importante de sus vidas.

Scorpius pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, sin poder estarse quieto. Trato por todos los medios de escuchar lo que el sombrero cantaba, pero solo oía los latidos agitados de su corazón y su propia voz en su cabeza Slytherin. Tengo que ir a Slytherin. Echó un vistazo a su amigo de la infancia, Vincent Goyle, que al contrario que él, miraba al sombrero con total tranquilidad, como si ya supiera a donde iba a ir sin necesidad de que se lo dijera ese trozo de tela. Scorpius se sintió más tranquilo al verle así. Al igual que su amigo, él no tenía porque preocuparse, al fin y al cabo ¿No era un Malfoy? ¿No llevaba su familia innumerables generaciones en Slytherin? ¿No decía todo el mundo que él se parecía mucho a su padre?

Porque desde luego, Scorpius era la viva imagen de Draco. Unas semanas antes, su abuela Narcisa se había emocionado tanto mientras se probaba su nuevo uniforme escolar que se había echado a llorar, mientras decía que parecía como si Draco volviera a tener once años. Su padre se había echado a reír, pero Scorpius se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le hacía ninguna gracia. Porque sabía que cuando la gente miraba a su hijo, veía en él a Draco Malfoy, el ex-mortifago.

Tiempo atrás, Draco había pasado un año en Azkaban. En realidad, comparado con su propio padre y con los demás mortifagos, había sufrido una condena muy pequeña, gracias a que Draco no había llegado a luchar junto al señor oscuro en la batalla final, a los compañeros que delato cuando le interrogo el ministerio y, sobretodo, al testimonio del mismísimo Harry Potter. Para asombro de todos, especialmente de Draco, el niño que vivió había hablado en su juicio y había contado como el joven Malfoy le había ayudado a destruir uno de los horrocrux (Draco nunca le había explicado a su hijo cuanta verdad había en aquella historia). Gracias a ese testimonio había quedado libre de la mayor parte de la culpa, pero su expediente criminal y el tatuaje de su brazo lo habían marcado a él y a su familia de por vida. Scorpius había crecido soportando las miradas de muchos, que le despreciaban y le llamaban "pequeño mortifago". Y sabia que las cosas empeorarían cuando entrara en Howarts, donde salvo sus compañeros de casa, todos le despreciarían por ser hijo de mortifago. A Vincent le pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo no le importaba. Y a Scorpius tampoco, no estaba de acuerdo con los que su padre y su abuelo habían hecho, pero no le importaba, quería a su padre y su mayor deseo en la vida era ser como él.

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador terminó, empezaron a llamar a los nuevos para que se pusieran el sombrero. Scorpius trató de pensar en otra cosa para calmar sus nervios hasta que le llamaran, pero sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que el sombrero gritaba "Slytherin" y entonces echaba un vistazo furtivo a su futuro compañero de casa. Poco a poco fueron quedando menos alumnos. Hacia un rato que habían llamado a Goyle, quien se había sentado con total tranquilidad y había sonreído con satisfacción cuando fue recibido con un vitoreo en la casa de las serpientes. Siempre era el mismo ritual: nombraban a un niño, el sombrero decía una casa y había un aplauso. Un nuevo nombre, una nueva casa y un nuevo aplauso. Algunos caminaban hacia el sombre con determinación, otros temblando como flanes, unos parecían esperarse el resultado, otros no tanto. Y finalmente:

-Malfoy, Scorpius.

El muchacho notó que se le aceleraba el pulso. Los cuchicheos inundaron el gran comedor, pero él ya no podía oírlos. Solo existía aquel sombrero.

Scorpius caminó hacia él, procurando aparentar indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar que le temblaran las piernas. Pero era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no tenían miedo de nada, menos aun de un sombrero roñoso. Tuvo la sensación de que el subdirector tardaba una eternidad en colocar, hasta que finalmente notó aquel peso sobre su cabeza.

_Um… Vamos a ver. _murmuró una junto al oido de Scorpius, haciendo que casi se callera de la silla del susto _Veo altividad, sin duda, y una gran arrogancia. Y ambición, mucha ambición como todos los Slytherin. Pero también veo una mente brillante, digna de un Ravenclaw. Y un corazón noble y valiente, un espíritu bondadoso capaz de sacrificarlo todo por un amigo, característico de Hufflepuff. Es difícil. Ya se… _

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

No. No era posible. Aquel sombrero no podía haber dicho eso, no podía haberle condenado de aquella manera. Él era Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy, el hijo de Draco Malfoy, él era muchas cosas pero no era un Gryffindor. Le costaba respirar. A su alrededor, se había hecho el silencio en el gran comedor. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió borroso mientras trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido, hasta que el subdirector Longbottom le zarandeó el hombro para que se levantara de una vez y pudieran llamar al siguiente alumno. El nuevo miembro de Gryffindor se puso en pie con dificultad y camino como un zombi hacia la mesa más alejada de la izquierda. Alguien comenzó a aplaudir tímidamente y unos cuantos Gryffindor más le imitaron, sin mucho entusiasmo. Scorpius se dejo caer sobre la primera silla vacía que encontró, enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos para no tener que ver a sus "compañeros de casa". Sabía que desde la mesa de Slytherin, Vincent le miraba sin comprender, al igual que el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin. Y más cerca, los Gryffindor también le miraban y murmuraban. Pero no le importaba, ya nada podía importarle. Para él lo único real en aquel momento era la garra invisible que le oprimía el corazón y aquella voz en su cabeza repitiendo sin cesar las palabras que le acababan de destrozar la vida: "¡GRYFFINDO!", "¡GRYFFINDOR!".

¿Era posible que el sombrero seleccionador se hubiera equivocado? Pero no, recordaba claramente que su padre le había explicado que el sombrero había sido creo por cuatro de los magos más grades de todos los tiempos y que nunca erraba a la hora de colocar a un alumno. Y él, el último de los Malfoy, había acabado en Gryffindor por culpa de un maldito trozo de tela. Aquello era casi tan malo como estar en Hufflepuff. ¡Qué diablos, para él era peor que estar Hufflepuff! Ser un Gryffindor significaba pasarse los próximos siete años rodeado de hijos de aurores, o de gente que había luchado con Potter en la batalla de Howarts. O simplemente de chicos que le detestaban sin más, porque eso era lo que se esperaba de los Gryffindor. Definitivamente, el sombrero le odiaba.

Y lo peor era su familia. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarles a la cara? Su madre quizás le comprendería, pero su padre se pondría furioso, histérico. Se le caería el pelo que le quedaba. Ya se lo imaginaba rojo de rabia, preguntándole que había hecho para que el sombrero le pusiera en Grifindor, gritándole que era la deshonra de su familia; que no le reconocía como hijo suyo. Y eso sería poco comparado con la reacción de su abuelo. A Lucius Malfoy le iba a dar un infarto, ¡como si no estuviera ya bastante delicado de salud! Scorpius comenzó a palntearse la posibilidad de quedarse a vivir en Howarts. Aunque fuera en una tienda de campaña en medio del bosque prohibido.

Perdido en su infierno personal, Scorpius no prestó atención al resto de la ceremonia. Ni siquiera cuando sonó un nombre que ya había oído varias veces.

-Potter, Albus Severus.

Un chico moreno y menudo soltó la mano de su prima y se dirigió hacia el sombrero, mientras ella le susurraba un "Suerte". Al contrario que Scorpius, Al Potter iba seguro y decidido. Había pasado bastantes nervios durante las últimas semanas, pero ahora estaba completamente tranquilo. Porque aquella mañana, en la estación, le había confesado a su padre su miedo a ir a Slytherin y este le había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que no se preocupara, que fuera a la casa que fuera, el sería un gran mago. Y que a la hora de la verdad, el sombrero tendría en cuenta sus preferencias. Y entonces Al lo había visto claro: el sombrero elegía lo mejor para ti, porque él miraba en tu interior y veía quien eras en realidad. Y Al sabia quien era él.

Se sentó en el taburete con la tranquilidad que Scorpius Malfoy había intentado aparentar minutos antes. El profesor Longbottom le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente mientras le colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza. Y no había retirado la mano todavía cuando este grito:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

El recibimiento de Al fue totalmente distinto al de Scorpius. Mientras el chico corría hacia su mesa fue bañado en un mar de aplausos, gritos, silbidos y vitoreos, especialmente por parte de los Weasley de la mesa, que casi destrozaron todos los cristales del gran comedor con sus exclamaciones de alegría. Al se abrazó a todos sus primos y soportó que su hermano mayor le cogiera del cuello y le despeinara con cariño.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que serias un Gryffindor! –apuntó James.

-¡Mentira, tu nunca dijiste eso! –le reprochó entre carcajadas.

Mientras intentaba quitarse a su hermano de encima, Al reparó en el rubio flacucho sentado junto a él con cara de estar en el patíbulo. Sabia quien era ese chico y quien era su padre, pero al verle allí, tan abatido y sin vida, a Al se le encogió el corazón. Recordó la expresión de horror del chico al oír que el sombrero le mandaba a Gryffindor.

-Hola. ¿Eres Scorpius Malfoy, verdad? Yo soy Albus –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Pero Scorpius no se la cogió ni se giró a mirarle. En aquel momento no oía ni veía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Si el sombrero nunca se equivocaba… ¿Significaba eso que él merecía estar en Gryffindor? Imposible. Los Malfoy llevaban Slytherin en la sangre, eran orgullosos y astutos, ambiciosos y brillantes, elegantes y regios. ¿Él era así? Hasta ese día lo había creído. Pero el sombrero había desbaratado todo lo que creía. ¿Quería decir que no era un autentico Malfoy, que el parecido con su padre era solo físico?

Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos. El chico moreno miraba hacia los pocos alumnos que quedaban por probarse el sombrero y gritaba: ¡Mira James, ahora le toca a Rose!. Scorpius miró a la chica que el Potter señalaba con el dedo. La pelirroja casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. Un segundo después, el sombrero grito: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El aplauso de bienvenida de Rose fue aun más potente que el de su primo, porque aquella vez tenían a Albus Potter, saltando de alegría y gritando a pleno pulmón. Rodeó a la chica fuertemente entre sus brazos en cuanto llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se negó a soltarla a pesar de las protestas del resto de la familia. Cuando Rose por fin se separó de él, sus ojos se posaron en Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius solo había visto a Rose Weasley una vez, a lo lejos en la estación de Kings Cross, pero ahora podía observarla de cerca. La chica era muy alta, le sacaba casi una cabeza a su primo, y bastante delgada. Su largo y rizado cabello rojo le caía por la espalda como espirales de fuego. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón claro y unas suaves pecas marrones salpicaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. Al ver que él también la miraba, sonrió y aunque tenía los dientes delanteros bastante largos, a Scorpius le pareció la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Y en medio de su confusión, se descubrió a si mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Quizás estar en Gryffindor no fuera tan malo después de todo.

_¡Mi primer fanfic! Estoy muy ilusionada, me moría de ganas de acabarlo y el resultado me ha dejado bastante satisfecha._

_La ida para este fic surgió al ver los innumerables fanfics en los que Albus acababa en Slytherin con Scorpius. Yo le di la vuelta a la historia._

_Quizás escriba más historia sobre estos tres, si Draco no mata antes a su hijo._

_ By Sally _


End file.
